fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Lake
Treasure Lake (Japanese: トレジャーレイク Treasure Lake) is the first Dig Site the Hero has access to in Fossil Fighters: Champions, located on Ribular Island. Background It consists of a grassy field that descends down into the banks of a shallow lake. At the center of the lake is an enormous skull of some sort, called the Bonehead Hollow. Within the skull, the Hero can find some of the rarest Vivosaur parts if he or she is lucky. However, only two fossils can be dug up within the Hollow per visit. There is also a Pay-to-Dig site that unlocks later on in the storyline where several other vivosaurs can be found. Vivosaurs of every element can be found here, with the except of Neutral. Story Significance The Hero first visits Treasure Lake after the conclusion of the Caliosteo Cup's opening ceremony. Todd, unable to contain his excitement, runs off towards the dig site, leaving the player in his wake. A staff member, her efforts to call Todd back futile, stands in the center of the path leading to the lake. She stops the Hero, asking them if they have received their sonar yet. A response of 'no' prompts her to procure a sonar and hand it to the player. She informs them that she had tried to stop Todd to give him one, but he had raced past her, oblivious. The Hero tells her that Todd is their friend, and the staff member takes the player to the dig site to find their hurried partner. Todd, flummoxed and running around the dig site, is immediately spotted by the pair. The staff member approaches him and hands him the sonar he unknowingly refused, telling him that he'd need it if he wanted to find the rocks he so desired. She, knowing that he was simply excited into ignorance by the Cup, consoles him, assuring him that his mistake was no big deal. After revealing her name to be Sally, the staff teaches the two young Fighters about the sonar, instructing the Hero to unearth a Fossil Rock that is conveniently buried just to the group's right. Once again unable to bear the excitement, Todd races off and leaves the player behind. After leaving the dig site and returning to it, the player is met with a scene. A large cluster of people, murmuring excitedly, is gathered around a pair standing near the fence at the front of the site. Todd separates from the group and hurries over to the Hero. He tells them that one of the two people is none other than the legendary youth prodigy, Rupert. The player is astonished. Todd informs the Hero that a TV interview with Rupert is just about to begin and ushers them towards the group. A reporter with the terrifically punny name of Linda R. Porter introduces herself and Rupert. She opens the interview by asking the boy if he feels confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup. Rupert assures her that he has no doubt that he will lose the Cup. The reporter then proceeds to go off on a tangent, commending the boy and asking the crowd multiple erotema. To conclude the interview, she passes on a message from the Cup's organizers, stating that any competitors in the Cup are subject to disqualification if they dare hound or bother Rupert. After the crowd disbands and the reporter leaves, Rupert expresses his disgust for the paparazzi by uttering 'idiocy' and abandoning the scene. The Hero and Todd, impressed by Rupert, stand together by the fence, talking about him. The player brings up the ordinance banning contact with the boy genius. Seeming to have found a loophole, they tell Todd that a ban against challenging Rupert to a battle was not explicitly stated. Todd is determined to challenge and defeat the famous boy and, for a third time, leaves the player behind. The Hero follows Todd to the lake shore, where he and Rupert face each other. Todd casually challenges the other boy to a Fossil Battle, asking Rupert to have some fun with him. Rupert declines, disgusted. He coldly asks Todd to amuse himself elsewhere and leave him alone. He demands that Todd cease his cloying sentimentality, stating that such treacle is enough to make him lose his breakfast. Rupert tells the pair that the only way they could face him is by winning their way to him in the Caliosteo Cup. He says that he seriously doubts that will ever occur, and asks the two to run along and take their sad Vivosaurs with them. Todd is outraged, saying that Rupert has no idea how talented he is. He then taunts the boy, calling him a chicken and screeching clucking noises at him. Rupert reluctantly gives in, saying that he will battle Todd only if it prevents him from stalking him in the future. He responds with his own taunts, and the two engage in battle. Todd and his Stego instantly prove to be no match for Rupert and his Mapo and Raja. Stego attacks Raja and misses, and in the next turn it is defeated by one Raja Fang. Todd admits, willingly, that he lost. He lost A LOT. Rupert then proceeds to give him a lecture on elemental strengths and weaknesses and range classes of Vivosaurs. The Hero approaches Rupert, but he stops them in mid-challenge, saying that he will waste no more time mingling with the commoners. He then leaves Todd and the Hero. Todd flies into a rage. He states that he has lost many times, but he had never been as mad about the previous losses as he was with his recent one. Todd makes the player promise that the two will together crush Rupert in the Cup as revenge for his actions. The Paleopager then suddenly rings. Round one of the Caliosteo Cup had just begun, and through the FMS service, the opponent pairs were announced. Todd and the Hero are unfortunately paired together. Todd once again rages, but directs his anger this time at the computer which matched the two friends. After a consolation from the Hero, he shrugs it off, and swears that he will defeat the player. For a fourth and final time, Todd runs off. Vivosaurs found at this Dig Site Main An asterisk (*) indicates a Vivosaur that is rare. '† '= This Vivosaur may or may not appear, depending on which Vivosaur the player chose at the start of the game. (Note: Treasure Lake will yield Silver Heads when Wondrous Fossil Rocks are excavated.) Pay-to-Dig Gallery Treasure Lake.jpg Treasure Lake 1.jpg Treasure Lake.png|Treasure Lake's battlefield. Category:Treasure Lake Category:Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Fossil Fighters: Champions Category:Ribular Island